


Torqued

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banter, Community: 1_million_words, Games, Gen, Prompt Fic, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney play a friendly game of scrabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torqued

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Ploce."

"Ha!" John finally, said, reaching for his tiles. "P-L-O-C-E."

"Plotz?" That's not a word!" Rodney scoffed.

"Actually, plotz is an acceptable word," Elizabeth declared, grabbing the dictionary. "It's simply spelled differently."

"Well I didn't spell plotz," John explained. "I spelled _ploce_. 'The repetition of a word or phrase to gain special emphasis or to indicate an extension of meaning.' You can look it up."

Elizabeth flipped through the dictionary. "He's right," she sounded surprised.

"What'd you do, memorize a dictionary?" Rodney snarked.

"No, it was used as an example in Sunday School. 'I am that I am.'" John smiled calmly.

"And you what, looked it up?"

John shrugged. "I was curious."

"With the triple word, it gives him 27 points," Zelenka declared. "Your move Rodney."

Rodney harrumphed. "I'd be in the lead right now if you'd let me play Zed-PM."

"It's not in the dictionary," John teased.

"But it's a real word!" Rodney protested.

Elizabeth sighed. "It's an acronym, Rodney, and I already ruled on that."

"Your turn," Zelenka prompted again a small smirk on his face.

"Fine." Rodney studied his tiles for a moment. "A-T. Cat."

"And that's five points, Rodney." Zelenka's smirk broadened.

"Care to concede now?" John teased.

"No! Rodney snapped. "Just play your next word!"

John began to place the tiles. "T on triple word O-R-Q on the double letter, U-E-D. Torqued. As in you are so-"

"Yes, thank you!" Rodney snapped.

Zelenka whistled. "81 Points," he said.

John smirked. "How about now, Rodney?"


End file.
